Do Dreams Really Come True?
by dark-angel-yuna
Summary: 25 years after Abhorsen, the need arises for a new Abhorsen to rise. How can the new Abhorsen stop the Darkness from taking over? *spoilers probably...later* *rated for language...romance later...violence?*


Author's Note:  Heya all Old Kingdom obsessed peeps!  Hee hee.  I'm glad I'm not the only one.  By the way, this is your author, DAY, but you probably already guessed that.  Those of you who don't know me, or haven't read any of my other fics, beware…  I can be really psycho if the mood hits…  mwahahahaha!  *cue evil laugh* 

Okie, you guys are warned ahead of time, okie…  I have only read these books once through each, but only because they belong to a friend of mine, and she practically took them back by force.  That means that I will probably forget things, spell things wrong, stuff like that.  If I do get something like that wrong, please, please, please tell me about it, otherwise I'll just keep getting it wrong, and that's not kewl.

Okies, now a little background on this little ficcy here…  It takes place 25 years after Abhorsen, which means I get to work with a new set of characters!  YAY!  who will probably end up in my Author's Notes at one point in time or another…  I think that's all ya really need to know…  Newayz, I'd better put a Disclaimer…  I totally forgot on my last fic, and I haven't posted the second chapter yet…

**Disclaimer**:  Basically, I don't own anything whose name you recognize.  Most of the characters are mine, and the plot, of course, but if you want to borrow, ask, and maybe I say, 'okay!'  If you don't askies, I get mad and set… *ponders which three people to pick out of list of kewl bishounen*  Kurama…uh…Faris and…Auron on you all!  Mwahahahaha!  But be warned… **this is my one and only Disclaimer!**  I just can't be bothered to write one into every single chapter…

Okay, I think that's enough of my insane ramblings…  On with the fic!

**Do Dreams Really Come True?** Chapter 1 

Sabriel 

****

I sat in my desk, trying to make it through my last class.  Not just the last class of the day, mind you, but the last class of my life at Wyverly.  Thank the Charter for that.  _I am going to finish the Sixth Form in roughly, _ I checked my watch to see how long I had left in this boring old Ninth Gate damned school.  _Thirty-two minutes._

"Miss Sayre!  Earth to Miss Sayre!"  The Magistrix was trying to get my attention?  Since when?

I raised my head to acknowledge her calling.  "That's better.  Do remember that the holidays haven't begun yet, Miss Sayre.  Please come down to my desk."

I ignored the self-righteous sniggerings of the other girls in the room.  They didn't know.  They didn't understand what it was like.  My forehead constantly ached.  A part of me was missing.  The Charter was only a weak sensation.  It was like stripping them of their precious deity and filling in the hole with an empty pain instead.  And, of course, I get teased, taunted, and ridiculed for it, not to mention the fact that they're all jealous.  I get the best marks in Magic, Music and Swordsmanship, and not bad marks in everything else.  Just like my namesake.

As I walked slowly to Magistrix Ullena's desk, I thought about where I got my name.  The legendary Abhorsen Queen Sabriel, who died nineteen years ago, when I was still a child in my mother's womb.  My mother's half-sister.  The Abhorsen who had destroyed Kerrigor's body and sent his soul past the Ninth Gate.  The one that my mother, another legendary Abhorsen and Remembrancer, Lireal Goldenhand, thinks that I should be like.  Huh.  Fat chance.  Not here in Ancelstierre, anyway.

I slowly sat down in the seat levitated to the spot by the Magistrix.  "Look, Sabriel," she started in a low voice, "I know this is hard for you.  But you have to survive," she looked down at her watch, "twenty-nine minutes, then as soon as your mother gets here…"  I snorted at the absurdity of the notion.  Mother was always too busy elsewhere, mostly in the precincts of Death, to be bothered at all about me.  "When she gets here," the Magistrix continued, "you will be able to go back to the Old Kingdom."

She sighed, probably expecting me to look at her.  I don't like to look at people.  Most people are scared by my eyes, and while that's a very helpful thing at time, it comes as more of a surprise if it's a _secret_ weapon.  Besides that, I don't want to scare _everyone_ away.  My eyes…  My golden eyes, flecked with red.  How I got them, I have no idea.  I mean, what sane person has golden eyes flecked with _RED_?  It goes along with my ebony black hair, chine pale skin, rather feline smile, and exceptional height to give me a dangerous, feral aura.  It is kind of fun to scare some of the more bitchy girls, though.  What?  They deserve it!

The Magistrix's voice brought me back to reality.  "It must be hard for you, your family the way it is.  It must be lonely, what with Darian down south, your father on the other side of the Wall, and your mother…"

"Yes," I whispered softly, surprising myself by actually responding.  "It is."

*****  *****  *****  *****  *****  *****  *****  *****  *****  *****  *****  *****  

Darian 

I sighed as I turned my eyes away from the sickening scenes on the television.  "How can you watch this sort of crap, Aaron?"

"Crap?"  My best friend turned to look at me, wide-eyed in what appeared to be shock.  "You, Darian Sayre, think that this is crap?  I would have thought that you would be able to stomach more blood and gore, what with all your fancy magic and that kick ass sword your Mum and Dad gave you last year…"

"Aaron…"  I decided not to try and explain it all to him…again…  He didn't understand.  Just like Dad, come to think of it, when his best friend, who just happens to be my cousin, Prince Sameth, told him about it the first time.

I gave up as a scream turned Aaron back to the television, and turned my mind to other thoughts.  Sabriel would most likely be suffering through her final lesson, just as I had done three days ago.  Aaron and I had just finished at the same school my Dad and Sam did.  I didn't even want to think the name.  I just wanted to forget about the torture of being far enough away from the Wall that I couldn't feel the Charter at all.  At least Sabriel was close enough that she could feel it a little.  I only get the weakest of buzzes, and only when there's a gale force wind coming from the north.

_But not anymore…_  Indeed, not any more.  Father is coming to get me today, picking me up from Aaron's family home near Wyverly after Sabriel finishes school.  And the three of us would most likely be together for some time, waiting for Mum to get back from a near fatal trip into death, too tired to even acknowledge our presence…  That was the way it always was…  But that's okay, I guess…

Dad said he would take me to Sam's place in Belisaere in a few days.  I always look forward to seeing him, because it almost seems like he's more my father than Dad…  Sometimes…  He teaches me things I'm interested in, like spelling objects, and battle charms.  Fighting's where my true talent lies.  I hate it.  I mean, I like the learning, but I hate people always expecting me to fight…

"Hey, Darian?" Aaron's voice came from my left side.

"Hm?"

"You sister's going to come with your Dad to pick you up, right?"

"Aaron!  You get your dirty mind off my sister, this instant!"  I carried on, knowing what he was going to say next.  "If you even somehow get the idea into her head that you're hitting on her, you will find yourself under a multitude of binding, restraining and cursing charms.  She knows more of those than I do."

"Take it easy!  I was just joking.  But know I'm curious."  He turned to face me, his green eyes meeting my own blue ones.  "She's your twin, right?"  I nodded in affirmation.  "Does she look like you?"

"Not in the least."  And it was true.  Her raven hair couldn't be more different from my golden blonde, my blue eyes were a stark contrast from her golden ones.  She's taller than I am too, but I don't tell many people that…

"Tell me more…"

"Nope.  You get to wait and see.  She should be out of school in about," I checked the clock on that new device that was just invented: the VCR, "about four minutes.  Dad'll probably pick her up half an hour after that.  Then the drive from Wyverly…"

"So less than an hour, eh?  Don't forget to write from your Old Kingdom place, okay?  And don't you dare pick up a girl without telling me!"

I laughed.  I needed a laugh right about then…

Author's Note:  Hee hee!  There is the first chapter!  Kinda suckie, kinda rushed, but it'll do.  Yes, I only have a basic idea for where the plot's going right now…  you know how it goes…  oh well…  it'll come with time, I guess.

Okie, y'all need to know something about me…  the stories I write more of are the stories that get the most reviews…  the story that I write the most on has 5-6 people that review every single chapter.  So if ya want more, faster, then I suggest ya review.  I mean, it's your choice and all, but whatever…

Please review and tell me EXACTLY what you think…  I want to know what you think of Sabriel, Darian and Aaron, so far, anyway.  Possible plot, even?  I dunno.  Or you could do the whole insane rambling that has next to no relevance to the story.  I do that a lot.  Just one thing, though…  If you feel like you want to flame me, please say something nice…  Even if it's just 'I like your writing style,' or something like that.

One last thing to say before I leave you all to continue your normal lives in peace…  If you want to talk about this story, your story (once I read it), the books in general, or if you just feel like chatting to a crazy teenage author chick, my email address is drk_angl_yuna@hotmail.com

Sayonara, wait, it's night…it should be Konban wa~

DAY  ^_^


End file.
